lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meembird
The Meembird is a fairly common creature that usually resides on rooftops and ledges, like the ones found on Hightower, Kong King, and Gorge. Despite being a relatively docile species, Meembirds will attack if provoked, so caution is neccessary when approaching one. Habitat The typical Meembird will live on maps with lots of ledges and water. On a server with low gravity enabled, they can be seen flying around closer to the ground. Baby Meembirds will stay in caves for protection, as they are quite weak. Behavior Meembirds will not attack unless they feel seriously threatened. During the mating season, males will display their brilliant plumage and begin competing for mates. They will flick small darts at until one gives up, or, in some cases, dies. Once a female has chosen her partner, they will begin the mating dance. The two Meembirds will focus a stream of pheromones and hormones onto each other, and then fly up into the air. Meembirds mate for life. Afterwards, they will begin building a nest, usually in a cave away from other Meembirds, as a male in his hormonal rage will not hesitate to kill and eat chicks and eggs. After the eggs hatch, the chicks must be trained how to catch a Meembird's typical meal, including Spycrabs, Sandviches and carrion. After two years, they will leave the nest forever. "Original" Variant Before these Meembirds with shorter beaks began appearing, Meembirds had a very long beak that would come in many different different colors. Some of these beaks had colored tips while others were entirely tan with colored eyes. They are quite compassionate creatures, firing healing darts into other TF2-nimals if any are ill. These darts are also harmful to the Meembird's enemies and so they are used as a weapon in battle. Unfortunately we haven't seen many of these Meembirds and their beautiful beaks for a long while. Mythical Variants A scientist did spot a long beaked Meembird with a "spirit" floating around its head. The scientist described it as a flaming jack-o-lantern. He believes it was a halucination caused by a recent Jellyneer sting. However some believe that this "Hallowed Meembird" is real. We cannot be sure until we have a definite sighting. Certain individuals have stated that there is another mythical variant of the Meembird in the wild. They call it a "Soul Collecting Medibird". Most reports state that this creature has a long beak and a collection of 3 to 6 souls circling its head. Rumors say it is cabable of communicating with humans through actual words. It got its name from its ability to collect "Soul Samples" from people, taking a small piece of someone's soul for its collection, but just small enough so that the sample will regenerate in the person. We urge any and all scientists to search for these variants and provide photographic evidence of their existance. Required Items *Medimedes (for standard variant) *The Overdose *Any Medigun *Alternative Medicine Man (Mating season plumage) For Original Variant *Blighted Beak or Byte'd Beak *Crusader's Crossbow or the Overdose *Any Medigun Category:Medic TF2-nimals Category:Nester Category:Birds